A Father's Day
by 12naley23
Summary: Nathan, Haley, Jamie, and Lydia spend Father's Day the right way. *Fluff*


**This is a last minute one shot I decided to write today since it's Father's Day. I originally planned on Updating Give Your Heart A Break but it's not finished so enjoy this one shot based on Father's Day:**

* * *

Haley Scott woke up in her husbands tight embrace. She smiled and placed a small kiss on his forehead, and quietly wiggled out of his embrace. Nathan mumbled something in his sleep, but thankfully he was a heavy sleeper and didn't wake up. Haley grabbed her silk robe from her closet and made her way across the hall to check on their eight year old son Jamie. He was laying in his bed playing a hand held game.

"Morning Jamie." Haley said sweetly.

"Oh hey mom! Is Dad up yet?"

Haley smiled, "Not yet. I'm going to make breakfast now, and then we can give it to him in bed. Wanna help?'

Jamie grinned, "Yeah!"

"Okay well let's go wake up your sister."

Jamie followed his mom down the hallway and into a lavender colored room, to find his four year old sister sleeping in her new 'big girl bed'.

Haley bent down gently and placed a light kiss on her daughter's forehead.

Lydia stirred and slowly opened her big brown eyes, that resembled Haley's.

"Morning baby." Haley cooed.

"Hi Mommy!" Lydia said as she let out a yawn.

"Do you know what today is?" Haley asked as she helped Lydia out of her bed.

Lydia furrowed her eye brows, "Umm..." She thought about it and scrunched her nose up, "Sunday?" She giggled.

Jamie rolled his eyes, "You're dumb!"

Haley turned around and put her hands on her hips, "James Lucas Scott, don't you dare call your sister dumb! That's not nice!"

"Sorry Lydia." Jamie shrugged.

Lydia pouted her lower lip, "Yeah Jamie, that wasn't nice!"

"Okay, enough you two. Today is Father's Day, so we have to be extra good for Daddy today. Right Lyd?"

"Daddy! Daddy!" Lydia shrieked as she was about to run out of her room and jump on Nathan, but before she could do that, Jamie grabbed her.

"No Lydia, we can't wake up Daddy. We're going to make him breakfast, so you have to be really quiet!"

"Can I help Momma?" Lydia asked with her wide eyes boring into Haley's.

"Of course baby, come on."

Haley leaned down and gently picked up Lydia, and followed Jamie down the stairs into their large kitchen.

"What are we gonna make?" Jamie asked.

"Well your dad loves eggs and bacon, and definitely pancakes!" Haley said smiling at her son.

"Pany-cakes!" Lydia shrieked. "I love pany-cakes!"

"They're called pancakes Lydia, not pany-cakes!" Jamie said to his sister.

'Daddy and me call them pany-cakes." Lydia pouted as she folded her arms across her chest.

Haley smiled at her daughter's antics, and couldn't help but think how adorable she was.

"Can we make chocolate chips pancakes mom?" Jamie asked while he got a bowl out from underneath the sink.

"Yes, please, momma?"

Haley shook her head giggling, "It's Daddy's day today, but you're lucky he likes chocolate chips. So yeah we can make them."

"Yay!" Lydia said clapping. "What can I do mommy?"

"Why don't you help me mix the ingredients together?"

"Okay!" Lydia beamed.

Haley lifted Lydia onto the kitchen counter and poured flour, and water into a big blue bowl.

"Hey Jame, can you get me the eggs please?" Haley asked.

Jamie nodded, and walked over to the refrigerator to get out the carton of eggs.

"Can I crack them?" Jamie asked.

"Okay, but be careful."

"I know." Jamie smiled as he gently cracked the eggs on the side of the bowl, and Lydia watched in awe.

"Good job baby." Haley beamed.

"Mom! I'm not a baby anymore! I'm eight years old!"

Haley playfully rolled her eyes and licked her finger that had powdered sugar on it. "Right, I'm sorry James."

"Ew I don't like that name!" Jamie scrunched his nose up.

Haley chuckled, "Well that's your name, and it's a big boy name."

"Jamesy!" Lydia clapped her hands together and giggled. Unfortunately, Lydia had her hands covered with flour, and when she clapped she made a puff of flour get everywhere.

"Lydia!" Haley scolded gently, after suppressing a light giggle, "You're making a mess baby!"

Lydia laughed loudly, and continued to clap, thinking the white cloud was funny.

Jamie laughed too, and dipped his hands in flour, also clapping, as more powder filled the air.

Haley bit her lip, "Jamie, and Lydia cut that out right now." She said sternly.

Lydia giggled, but when the flour got in her mouth and eyes, and scrunched her face, and stuck her tongue out.

"Yucky!" She gagged.

Haley smiled, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. Jamie, can you finish mixing the bowl please?"

"Okay." Jamie agreed, and Haley carried Lydia over to the sink. She turned the water onto the warm side, and ran her finger under the water to test the temperature. When she was satisfied, Haley grabbed a towel and ran it under the water, and gently wiped Lydia's face that was covered in flour. She then gently grabbed her tiny hands and poured soap on them, and ran them under the water.

"Bubbles!" Lydia cooed.

Haley laughed, "Yeah, bubbles."

"What's next Mom?" Jamie asked when he finished mixing the bowl.

"Okay we have to pour the batter in a pan, and add the chocolate chips.

"Me! Me!" Lydia squealed. 'I wanna do it."

"Okay," Haley smiled, and walked over to the cabinet to fetch the bag of chocolate chips. She then poured them into a small cup, and handed it to Lydia who carefully dumped the chocolate chips into the batter.

"Yummy!" Lydia smiled.

Haley then handed the bowl to Jamie who slowly poured it into a large pan.

"Okay, now we have to flip them. I'm going to do this part, because it's a little difficult. Lyd, you can watch, and Jamie, can you pour a glass of orange juice please?"

"Sure." Jamie obliged happily, and he went to get a pitcher of orange juice and pour it in a large glass cup.

Lydia watched her mom as Haley slowly poured the mixture into a pancake maker.

"Whoah!" Lydia said in awe. "That's cool!"

Haley smiled, "It is."

"Can I do it?" Lydia pleaded.

Haley frowned as she continued to make pancakes, "I'm sorry, it's very hot, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Aw man!" Lydia pouted, 'I wanna do it!"

Haley sighed, it was so hard not to let Lydia do whatever she wanted because her puppy dog face was a was insanely adorable, and Haley couldn't resist, but she knew she had to, because Nathan let Lydia do whatever she wanted. She was literally wrapped around his finger.

"Why don't you make Daddy a card?" Haley suggested. 'You can draw a picture of him, and tell him how much you love him!"

"Okay!" Lydia smiled, and Haley helped her off the counter as she ran to get paper and crayons.

A few seconds later, she sat at the kitchen table and tried her best to make Nathan a Father's Day card.

Meanwhile, Jamie was laying out sheets of bacon, while Haley continued to make the pancakes.

"Did you make Daddy a card yet?" Haley asked Jamie.

"Yeah I made it on the computer. It's so cool!" He gushed.

Haley smiled, "Okay good, I'm sure he'll love it."

"Did you get him presents?" Jamie asked her.

Haley nodded, "I got him a new watch, and that new NBA game for Xbox."

"Awesome! Can I give him the game?"

Haley laughed, "Yeah you can say it's from you and Lyd."

"Why are you giving him a gift?"

Haley chuckled, "Because he gave me you two knuckle heads."

Jamie rolled his eyes, "So you're just giving him a watch?"

Haley bit her lip, "Yeah." She lied.

"That's cool."

Haley laughed, "Yeah. Are you done with the bacon yet?"

"Yep."

"Okay good I'll put it in the oven now." Haley said as she took the tray from her son and placed it in the oven. "The pancakes are all made, they just need to cool." Haley clarified.

Lydia sat at the table with a small portion of her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth, and Haley laughed at how concentrated she looked.

"You almost done Lyd?"

"Yeah!" She nodded.

Jamie sat patiently at the kitchen counter, while Haley prepared scrambled eggs. She cracked eight eggs into a pot on the stove and let the yolk flow onto the pot.

"It smells really good!" Jamie stated.

Haley smiled, "Good, everything is almost ready. Why don't you get the tray from the pantry, and then we can set everything up?"

Jamie nodded, and hopped off the stool to get the tray. He brought it over to the counter and placed a glass of orange juice on it. Lydia finished her card and helped Jamie prepare the tray. Haley flipped the final pancake and put them on a large plate. "Here Lydia, you can place this on the tray" Haley commanded, as she handed the plate to Lydia. Lydia smiled widely at the huge task, "Be Careful sweetie!" Haley advised.

"Okay!" Lydia carefully walked over to Jamie, and handed him the plate.

"Thanks Lydia." Jamie smiled and took the plate from her tiny hands and put it on the tray.

The timer on the oven then buzzed signaling that the bacon was ready, so Haley took it out and let it cool.

"Are the eggs done yet?' Jamie asked.

"Yeah, do you want to put them on the plate?"

Jamie nodded and grabbed a spatula as he stood on his tippy toes and poured the scrambled eggs onto a plate.

"All done Mom!" Jamie stated proudly.

"Good job buddy. Okay so we have the orange juice, eggs, bacon, and pancakes, what else do we need?"

"Toast!" Lydia called out.

"Oh good idea angel! You want to help me do that?"

"Yes please!"

Jamie quickly grabbed the bread and tossed it to Lydia, who dropped it.

"Aw man!" She pouted. "I dropped it mommy!"

Haley laughed and knelt down to pick up the bread. "It's okay we can get another piece."

Lydia blinked back her tears, 'Daddy's gonna hate me!"

"Why sweetie?" Haley asked as she looked into her Daughter's eyes.

"Because I'm bad at sports!"

Haley chuckled, "It's okay, I'm not good at sports either but Daddy still loves me."

"Yeah but I want to be good at sports!"

"Don't worry, you will be. I see you play basketball with him all the time and you're amazing!" Jamie said from behind his mom.

Lydia instantly smiled and ran into her brother's arms. "Thanks Jamie!"

Haley's heart melted at the sight. She loved when her children got along.

"Can we play basketball later?" Lydia asked her brother.

"Sure squirt."

Lydia jumped up and down and smiled, "Yay!"

Jamie grinned, "I love you Lyd, but sometimes I wish I had a little brother."

Haley bit her lip, and turned around as she got another piece of toast, and plugged in the toaster.

"I want a baby sissy!" Lydia screamed. "Jamie never plays dolly's with me!"

Haley laughed, "I'll play Dolly's with you Lydia. And you also have Sawyer!" Haley said referring to Peyton and Lucas's daughter.

"Yeah but I want a little sister."

Haley smiled slyly, "Maybe one day."

"Why can't we get one today?"

Haley laughed loudly, "It doesn't work that way Lydia."

"Well how does it work?"

Jamie instantly stepped in wanting to share his knowledge with his little sister, "Well when Mom was pregnant with you, it took nine whole months for you to grow in her tummy!"

"But how did I get in there?"

"Daddy had to plant a seed in mommy's tummy. Duh!" Jamie stated.

"Where do you get the seeds?"

Haley bit her lip and blushed, "Umm.."

"I want to have a baby!" Lydia said as she stomped her foot on the kitchen floor.

Jamie laughed, 'You have to be married to have a baby!"

"Daddy can marry me."

Haley chuckled loudly, "Sorry Lyd, but he's mine."

Lydia pouted, "But I want a baby!"

Haley smiled, "You have plenty of baby dolls in the toy room. You can play pretend."

"Are you gonna ever have another baby mommy?"

Haley smiled and bit harder on her lip, "Daddy and I talked about it, and yes we want to have another baby, but we have to be patient."

"Okay." Lydia simply shrugged, causing Haley to smile and thank god that she stopped asking the dreaded question of where babies come from.

"Now come help me put the toast in you silly goose." Haley said as she lifted Lydia in her arms, and dropped the toast in the toaster. "Okay good, now press that button down, and we have to wait for the toaster to pop."

"Okay!" Lydia giggled and pulled the button down.

"How long do we have to wait?" Lydia asked.

"A few minutes." Haley replied.

Lydia clung to Haley and starred at the toaster waiting patiently for it to be done.

Jamie went to get his card that he made Nathan and placed it next to Lydia's on the white tray.

After a few minutes, the toast popped from the toaster, causing Lydia to elicit a loud giggle.

"Okay Lydia the toast is going to be hot, so I'll get it and then we can bring it up to Daddy, okay?"

"Okay!" Lydia happily squealed.

Haley made the finishing touches on the tray, and lifted it up from the counter.

"You guys ready?" She asked Jamie and Lydia who were eagerly waiting by the stairs.

"Yes!" They said at the same time.

Haley laughed lightly, "Okay, you go jump on Daddy, I'll be right up."

Jamie and Lydia sprinted up the stairs and ran into Nathan and Haley's room, jumping on to their king size bed, and tackling their Dad.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" Lydia shrieked happily.

Jamie sat on Nathan's back, and lightly punched his arm, while Lydia put her face on Nathan's and pried his eye's open with her fingers.

Nathan smiled at his children who were playfully attacking him. Any other person would have been annoyed if someone woke them up like that, but Nathan didn't cae, so he played along.

"Roar!" He growled loudly, and flipped over so that Lydia and Jamie were under him.

"I'm hungry! I think I'm going to eat you little munchkins!"

"No Daddy! Don't!" Lydia squealed.

Nathan laughed and tickled Lydia. "Hi princess."

"Happy Father's Day Dad!" Jamie laughed as Nathan playfully wrestled him.

Haley walked into her bedroom and smiled widely at the sight of Nathan playing with their children.

"Morning baby!" She greeted.

At the sound of Haley's voice Nathan stopped tickling Lydia and looked up. "Hey" He smiled, "Something smells delicious."

"We made you breakfast daddy!" Lydia explained.

Nathan kissed Lydia's cheek as she climbed o his back. "Awesome." He chuckled, "Thank you!"

Haley took a seat on their bed, and handed him the tray of food, as she placed a chaste kiss on Nathan's lips."Happy Father's Day!" Haley whispered against Nathan's lips.

Nathan smiled, and was about to kiss Haley again, but was interrupted by Jamie's loud groan. "Ew can you guys stop? It's gross!"

Nathan looked at Haley and they both laughed.

"Kiss! Kiss!" Lydia clapped.

Nathan smiled and kissed Lydia's cheek, as well as Haley's. "Okay let's eat I'm starving."

The four Scott's dug in, and ate the delicious breakfast together.

"I made the pany-cakes dady!" Lydia stated proudly.

"You did?" Nathan asked in a high voice, "They're delicious! Thank you princess!"

"I made the bacon!" Jamie declared.

Nathan smiled, "Sweet! It's crunchy, just the way I like it. Thanks bud!"

"I made the toast." Haley said shyly.

Nathan scrunched his nose, 'It's a little burnt."

Haley's mouth dropped open, "Hey!"

Nathan chuckled, "I'm kidding, it's great. Seriously, I love everything, and I love you guys."

"Love you too daddy!" Lydia screamed.

"Love you Dad." Jamie said embarrassed.

"Love you daddy." Haley winked.

Nathan smiled widely. "This is the best Father's Day."

"Oh but it hasn't even started yet." Haley smiled coyly.

Nathan's eyes brows shot up. "Oh really?"

Before Haley could answer, Jamie cut in. "Yeah, we're going to play basketball and go swimming, right mom?"

"That sounds okay with me if it's okay with your dad." Haley smiled.

"That sounds perfect." Nathan said as he leaned back with his arms folded behind his head.

Lydia nestled her head in between Nathan's chest, and Jamie and Haley continued to eat breakfast.

"Some one's a little hungry." Nathan joked.

Jamie smiled, "I'm growing!"

Haley was just about to eat another piece of bacon, but stopped and pouted, "Are you calling me fat?"

Nathan chuckled, "No you're definitely not fat."

Haley frowned and threw the piece of bacon back on the plate.

"In fact, I was hoping that maybe you would have some room for dessert." Nathan winked.

Haley furrowed her brow but then gasped at the sexual innuendo. "Nathan!" She shrieked and playfully punched his arm.

Nathan laughed. "Do you see this kids? Your mom is abusive!"

Haley huffed, and Lydia sprang up. "I want dessert!"

Nathan's eyes widened, and Haley laughed loudly. "No Lydia, I was kidding we aren't having dessert."

"Yeah baby, dessert is for after dinner." Haley smiled and looked into Nathan's lustful eyes.

Nathan cleared his throat, 'Okay so why don't you guys go get ready?"

"Wait we have to give you our gifts!" Jamie hollered.

Nathan smiled, 'You didn't have to get me anything."

"Of course we did! You're like the coolest dad ever!" Jamie smiled, and Nathan fist bumped with him.

"Alright what do you have for me?"

Lydia jumped up and ran to get her home made card. "Read mine first!" She said excitedly.

"Okay, thanks Angel."

Nathan looked at the colorful card with what he assumed to be him wearing his '23' Bobcat Jersey holding an orange ball with black stripes, and right next to him was a little girl who he assumed to be Lydia, wearing a princess crown.

He cleared his throat and read it out loud:

_"Deer Daddy,_

_Happie Feathur's Day! I luv u! U r the bezt._

_Luv alweyz,_

_Lydia Bob Scott"_

Nathan smiled widely, "I love you Lydia Bob Scott. Thank you, it's beautiful, I'm going to put it on my night stand so I can see it everyday!" Nathan explained, and leaned over to place the card on the table beside his bed.

"Yay!" She squealed and hugged her father. "I love you!"

"Love you too!"

"My turn!" Jamie yelled, and handed Nathan a large card with basketballs drawn all over it.

"This is awesome buddy! How did you make this?"

"I made it in computer class! Read it!"

Nathan chuckled, "Alright," And he cleared his throat,

"Dear Dad,

Happy Father's Day! I hope that I can be a half as good Dad like you one day! You're the best at basketball, and I want to be just like you! Thanks for everything you do!

Love your favorite son,

James Lucas Scott."

Nathan and Haley laughed.

"That was great Jame, thanks so much." He said as he was looking at all the colorful computer images around the message.

"You like it?" Jamie asked while biting his lip.

"Are you kidding? I love it!"

Jamie jumped up and took the wrapped present from Haley. "We got you this too. Hopefully we can play later!" Jamie smiled.

Nathan happily accepted the gift, and laughed when he opened it. "Sweet! This is awesome! I can't wait to play!"

Haley rolled her eyes, "Sometimes I think your a little kid Nate." Haley joked.

"What? I love this! No one is ever too old to play NBA Live!" He said and pulled Jamie in for a tight hug. "You're so going down little man!"

"You're on!" Jamie challenged, and ran to the living room to set up the game.

Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and kissed it. "Thank you Hales."

"I have something else. Lydia, do you want to give it to Daddy?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She squealed.

Nathan chuckled as Haley walked over to her dresser and pulled out a black box, and gave it to Lydia.

"I don't know what it is, but here you go Daddy!" Lydia said.

Nathan smiled and gave Lydia a kiss on her nose. "Thanks Princess. And thank you Hales, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Nathan, you've given me thr- two," She caught herself just in time, "Two amazing children, and I can't thank you enough. I love you. Happy Father's Day. I couldn't have asked for a better father to my children." She smiled.

Nathan leaned over and captured Haley's lips in a light kiss. "Thank you Hales."

"Don't say I never gave you anything." She winked.

Nathan chuckled as he opened the black box, and his eyes widened. "Wow, this is- wow!" Nathan said as he looked at the silver Armani watch.

"Do you like it?" Haley asked as she tried to read Nathan's expression.

"I love it!" Nathan said still speechless. "This looks like it cost a fortune-"

Haley giggled, "Nathan you're in the NBA! I know you needed a watch, I hope this is the one you wanted."

"It's perfect. Thank you baby!"

"And look, there's something on the back." Haley said as she ran her lip through her teeth.

Nathan turned over the watch and smiled. It was engraved

"Always and Forever: Haley, Jamie, and Lydia."

Nathan looked up and grabbed Haley's face as he kissed her deeply. They completely forgot that Lydia was laying on their bed, but luckily she had her eyes closed.

Haley pulled away, much to Nathan's dismay, and smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"It's amazing Hales, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Dad!" Jamie called from downstairs. "Can we play now?"

Haley laughed, and gently pushed Nathan. "Go play, I'll get Lydia changed in her bathing suit. She wanted to go swimming today."

"Okay, sounds good. See you in a bit." He said as he got up and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too."

...

Nathan and Jamie were still in their pajamas as they were sitting on the living room couch, playing an intense game of NBA live.

Haley got Lydia changed into a purple bathing suit with white and yellow flowers printed on it, and Haley put on her new green bikini, but placed a white sundress over it.

"We're going in the pool babe." Haley called as she made her way down the steps.

"Mhmm okay." Nathan said as he was starring at the tv screen, not paying attention.

Haley chuckled, "Okay Lydia, I guess it's just me and you for now."

Nathan and Jamie continued to play their video game, while Haley set up Lydia's kiddie pool in the backyard.

Once the pool was set up, Lydia started to splash around in it, while Haley lied down on a pool chair watching her daughter carefully.

After about twenty minutes Nathan and Jamie made their way outside to play basketball.

Haley watched her boys dribble the orange basketball on the small court, and Nathan jumped as he shot the ball and it went soaring through the air and into the net.

"Yay Daddy!" Lydia shrieked from inside the baby pool.

Nathan looked over at her and gave her a thumbs up, but Lydia wanted to join the fun and ran over to her father who waited for her with open arms, and lifted her up.

"You having fun?" Nathan asked.

"Yep, but I want to play with you!"

Jamie groaned, "Ugh! Does she have to play?"

Nathan gave his son a pointed look, "Yes she does."

Jamie pouted, "Fine."

Haley smiled, and walked over to her family. "If Lydia plays, then I want to play too." She smiled.

Nathan finally looked over to his wife, and he felt his mouth go dry. She had on large sunglasses, a straw sun hat, and a sheer white sundress, where her green bikni was obvious.

"Uh yeah, you can play." Nathan choked out, and he was still starring at his wife.

Haley chuckled. "Eyes up here Scott."

"I wanna be on Daddy's team!" Lydia shrieked.

"No fair!" Jamie pouted.

Haley fiened being hurt, "What you don't want me on your team?"

"No offence mom, but you're horrible!"

"Would you rather Lydia then?"

"Actually yes, she's better." Jamie replied.

Haley's mouth fell open. "Well then."

Lydia grabbed Nathan's legs, "I want Daddy!"

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Fine I'll be stuck with mom."

"Don't worry Jamie, we'll crush them!" Haley smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Nathan taunted, "You think you're better then me?"

"I know I'm better than you." Haley grinned as she ran her hand up and down Nathan's chest, and he felt the air in his lungs escape.

Nathan just simply nodded, because he didn't trust himself to speak, and Haley chuckled evilly.

"You're going down baby!" Haley said as she took the ball out of Nathan's hands, and walked over to Jamie.

"Okay here's what we're gonna do. I'll distract your Dad, and you shoot. Got it?"

"Got it!"

Nathan picked up Lydia and smiled, "Okay, your mom isn't good at basketball. So you chase her, and I'll get Jamie. Good?"

"Okay Daddy!" Lydia agreed.

"We start with the ball!" Jamie called.

"What why?" Nathan asked placing his hands on his hips.

"Because you're a professional, and well, Mom isn't."

"Hey!" Haley frowned.

"Okay, but we're gonna win. Right Lyd?"

"Right!" She screamed.

"We'll see about that, Scott.!" Haley said sticking her tongue out.

Nathan shook his head and laughed as Jamie started to dribble the ball up the court.

Nathan quickly ran over to him, and Haley followed.

She ran her hand up and down his back. "Hi baby." She purred in his ear.

Nathan gulped, "Not now Hales."

"Why not? Are you afraid to loose?" She taunted.

Nathan bit the inside of his cheek "No."

Haley jumped in front of Nathan who was about to steal the ball, and she placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Hales!" He whined, as Jamie ran to the basket and scored.

"Yes! I did it!" He clapped.

"Yay Jamie!" Haley screamed and ran over to him and gave him a high five.

Nathan shook his head, and grabbed the ball. "Okay Lydia, you know what to do!" He said, and bounced the ball to her. Lydia grabbed the ball and started to run the opposite way, and onto the grass. "I did it Daddy! Look!"

Haley laughed, and Jamie whined. "Dad! She doesn't even know how to play!"

"Wrong sport Lydia! This is basketball! Not football!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Lydia giggled and ran back to the hoop, without dribbling, and threw the ball in the air. Nathan ran to get it, and dunked on the hoop.

"Yay Daddy! You're the best!" Lydia screamed happily.

Haley frowned, "Show off!" She joked and muttered under her breath.

"What was that James?" Nathan asked as he grabbed Haley by the waist.

"Oh nothing." She replied innocently, and just as she was about to lean in for a kiss, Jamie passed the ball to her, and she grabbed it, and shot the ball granny style. When the ball went in she jumped up and down and cheered.

"In your face Nathan Scott!"

Nathan smirked, "Okay, I'll give you that one Hales."

"2-1 Dad. We're winning!" Jamie announced proudly.

Nathan laughed and took the ball as he moved through Jamie and was close to the hoop, when suddenly Haley jumped in front of him and whispered in his ear,

"If you score this basket, then you won't be scoring with me." She purred, and Nathan instantly dropped the ball.

Lydia screamed, "Daddy! Why'd you drop the ball?"

"Sorry, uhh accident?"

"Get the ball Mom!" Jamie screamed.

Haley smiled evilly and grabbed the ball and passed it to Jamie who shot it, and the ball soared through the air and swooshed through the bet.

"Yes!" Jamie screamed.

For the next fifteen minutes, the four Scott's continued to play basketball and they completely made up their own rules, and in the end Jamie scored the winning shot making the final score 6-10.

"We won! We won!" Jamie cheered, and Haley ran over to him and hugged him.

Lydia started to cry, so Nathan walked over to her and picked her up. "Aw baby don't cry. You mom and brother are cheaters, we're still better." He said loudly so that Haley and Jamie could hear.

Haley was dancing with Jamie, and turned around as she stuck her tongue out at her husband.

"Real mature James!" Nathan taunted.

Haley laughed and high fived Jamie again.

"Come on Lydia, let's go in the pool!" Nathan said to Lydia so that she would stop crying.

Nathan threw his shirt off and carried Lydia into the pool with him. After an excessive celebration, Haley walked back to her seat and continued to read a book, while Jamie jumped into the pool causing a huge splash.

Nathan was holding Lydia and every now and then he would dunk her under water, and she would scream happily.

Jamie continued to splash around the pool, and doing cannon balls.

"Hey Nate, can you put on my sunscreen please?" Haley asked in a sultry voice.

Nathan gulped as he watched Haley slowly take off her cover up, revealing her fit body, and green bikini.

"Uh yeah sure." He said quickly as he carried Lydia out of the pool with him, and placed her in the baby pool.

Haley lie on her stomach, letting Nathan straddle her so that he could apply sun screen on her back.

He squirted the lotion in his shaking hands and massaged Haley's back.

"You're killing me James." He whispered in her ear after she let out a light moan.

Haley chuckled. "Thanks for letting me win. Now your son doesn't think I suck at basketball."

"I didn't let you win, you cheated!" Nathan defended.

"Whatever, I still won."

Nathan smirked, "Besides, I'd rather score with you." He whispered.

Haley giggled, "Nathan! The kids are outside."

"So? You're the one practically wearing nothing!"

Haley scoffed, "It's part of your Father's Day present. Did you like it?"

"I love it." He growled lowly. "Although I really don't like it when you tease me!"

Haley giggled."Sorry baby."

Nathan swiftly scooped up Haley and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Nathan!" She squealed. "Put me down!"

Nathan chuckled, and ran into the air and jumped in the pool.

Together they fell under water, and Haley quickly came back up screaming. "Nathan!"

Nathan laughed, and quickly swam away, as Haley swam after him.

"I hate you!" She shrieked.

Nathan continued to laugh. "I love you!"

Jamie thought it was hysterical that his dad threw his mom in the pool, and decided to join the fun, as he splashed everyone.

Haley swam to Nathan and jumped on his back as she tried to drown him.

"Are you trying to kill me Hales?" Nathan joked as he wasn't even budging.

Haley huffed and gave up, and kissed his cheek.

Lydia came storming over to the edge of the pool and pouted. "I wanna come in!" She demanded.

Nathan laughed and scooped up his daughter in his arms as he carried her into the pool.

"Be careful baby.." Haley warned. She couldn't help but feel nervous when her little girl was in the pool.

"Don't worry. I got her. Right Lydia? Oh yes I do!" Nathan cooed as he blew a raspberry on her flat stomach.

Lydia giggled, and Jamie continued to splash around the pool.

Jamie then took Lydia and swam with her in the shallow end as Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley.

"Mhmm this is a good day." She smiled as Nathan peppered kisses around her face.

"It is. Thanks babe."

Haley smiled, and turned around to kiss Nathan. 'I love you."

"I love you too." Nathan smiled and leaned down to whisper in he ear, "You have no idea how badly I want you right now. You look so freaking sexy!" He growled.

Haley giggled, "Sorry, but you have to wait!" She winked, and swam over to her kids.

Nathan watched in awe at how amazing his family was.

...

"Okay they're both out like lights. I swear as soon as Lydia's head hit the pillow she fell asleep." Nathan joked.

Haley laughed, "It was a long day. I think they had fun though." She said as Nathan made his way over to the bed.

"Yeah they did. I had fun too." Nathan smiled.

Haley bit her lip, "Good. Happy Father's Day Nathan. You're an amazing Dad and husband." Haley purred as she crawled over to Nathan and straddled him.

"I love our kids, but I'm so happy we're alone right now. You have no idea how long I waited for this moment." Nathan smirked.

Haley ran her hand up and down his shirtless chest and smiled. "Me too." She purred.

Nathan met Haley's lips for a heated kiss, and she moaned lightly.

"Did you lock the door?" She asked.

Nathan nodded, and grabbed Haley's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you Haley James."

"It's Scott, Haley Scott."

Nathan smiled against her lips, "Good, that's the way it should be."

"Always and forever." Haley smiled.

Nathan suddenly flipped them over so that we was on top, and let his hands rest on Haley's stomach.

"What are you thinking about?" Haley asked Nathan as she played with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"When you told me I was going to be a dad for the first time."

Haley giggled, "That was..."

"I was an ass!" Nathan finished. "I'm sorry. I wish I didn't freak out like that."

"It's okay. We were only 18, you had a right to freak out. You were scarred to drop Jamie. Do you remember that?"

Nathan chuckled, "Yeah."

"And you thought you were going to be a bad dad."

Nathan shrugged, "Well I had you to help me out. I wouldn't have been able to do it with out you."

Haley smiled. "You're such an amazing father. Our kids love you, I love you. I told you it would all work out."

"Actually Hales, I have something to talk to you about." Nathan said cautiously.

Haley furrowed her brow and grabbed his hand. 'Okay, what's up?"

"Um.. I've been thinking that I want to have another baby, you know- if you want. I know we talked about having three or four kids a few years ago, and I just think right now is a good time, as long as you're okay with it- If you changed your mind that's okay-" Nathan rambled, and Haley cut him off with a sweet kiss.

Haley pulled away and chuckled, as she pulled out of his embrace. She bit her lip, and got up.

"Yeah... about that..." Haley started, as she made her way into the bathroom, and pulled out a small wrapped present.

"What's that Hales?" Nathan asked from his spot on the bed.

Haley tried to suppress and smile. "It's your last Father's Day gift."

"Hales, you didn't have to-"

Haley laughed, "Just shut up and open it." She said as she jumped back on the bed

Nathan chuckled, "Alright." He said skeptically, and ripped the wrapping paper off. When he first opened it, he was a little confused, but when he looked closer, his face broke out into a beaming was a white pregnancy test, with a blue positive sign on the end of it.

"Hales- is this-?"

Haley bit her lip and nodded, "Mhmm."

Nathan jumped up and enveloped her in a smothering kiss.

"You're pregnant?" He asked while continuing to smile.

Haley couldn't help but also smile. "I'm pregnant." She announced.

Nathan instantly tackled Haley and kissed her deeply. "I'm so happy!" He announced.

Haley kissed Nathan back, and when she desperately needed air, she reluctantly pulled away. "Me too." She beamed.

"How long? When?" Nathan asked as he hovered over Haley.

Haley smiled, "I've known for about a week. I went to the doctor and she confirmed it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I wanted to tell you today. I'm about six weeks along, so that means it happened that night I surprised you in Charlotte, and you know-" She explained.

Nathan grinned. "Yeah, we didn't get any sleep that night." Haley laughed.

"Thank you! Thank you for giving me a perfect life and a perfect family!" He said as he kissed her deeply.

"Happy Father's Day Nathan!"

"This is the best gift anyone could have ever given me." He gushed.


End file.
